She Changed Him
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: Edward works for his family 'business' and is required to find a wife  or in his case have one found for him . He is introduced to Bella and finds himself in a position he never thought he'd be in. In Love. A Pick Your Own Adventure O/S contest entry


Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest

Title: She Changed Him

Ratings/Warnings: Mature: Contains sexual references, violence and cursing.

Word Count: 5,262

Pairings: Edward/Bella

Words selected: Arranged marriage Italy Consumed Desk Royalty

Summary: Edward works for his family 'business' and is required to find a wife (or in his case have one found for him). He is introduced to Bella and finds himself in a position he never thought he'd be in. In Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because if I did Edward Cullen would be my baby daddy instead of my boyfriend.

She Changed Him

EPOV:

As a Cullen I was required to do a few things in my life. Marry, have an heir, protect the business. Anything I else I did was of free choice. The only problem was I didn't want to marry, I thought the whole settle down thing was overrated and I liked being with different women all the time, it kept things, spicy. The only problem with that was that my mother, Esme, and my sister, Alice didn't think that my social life was suitable for our family business. So I told them to find me a suitable wife to be on my arm for when was necessary, but I would make it known to said wife that I would be partaking in my usual promiscuous behavior. I just hoped that my mother and sister found someone who would understand or I would have to make them understand, and that, probably wouldn't be a good thing.

While I was in Italy for the week doing business with our continental allies, the Volturi family, and sitting in a bar my phone rang. I looked down to see my sister was calling so I answered with a heavy sigh.

"Yes Alice."

"Edward good I thought I would talk to you voicemail again," I winced at her tone, "Anyway I was calling to let you know that Daddy has arranged for your soon to be wife to be here when you get home."

"An arranged marriage?" I asked, "What is he getting out of the deal?"

"Well, she's the police chief's daughter, real sweet, I think you'll like her." I could hear it in her voice that they have already become close.

"Alice are you going to tell me anything else? And what do you mean police chief's daughter?" I was irritated and I wanted this conversation to be over with so I could throw myself at every woman I could before having to go home and marry someone I didn't know.

"I won't tell you anything else Edward, I can't." she sighed, "Just try and be nice, and don't do what I think you're going to do there Edward, I think you'll regret it. Oh and I'm sending you a list of things I want you to bring back for me, thanks brother." And she hung up.

So for that week, I did exactly what I wanted to do. Women threw themselves at me and I gladly accepted their company even if it was only for a few hours. I never listened to names or their pleas for release, the only thing that mattered was my own. I knew my feelings were that of a cold hearted bastard and I was indifferent to most things, but with my work you tend to not make attachments besides familial ones.

On the plane ride home, the stewardess offered a 'tour of the plane' once we landed and I politely declined. I had my fun and had to go home to meet my soon to be wife. I had no idea the police chief even had a daughter and found myself curious on my drive home about who she was and why she would agree to something like this.

I was known to the world as the Golden Boy son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We had the pharmaceutical business and then we had real business. Yeah we still ran like the old time mafia, but it wasn't like the movies. At 16 I killed for the first time, at 18 I had a full time slot directly below my father. Everything went through me before it got to my father, if he didn't have to deal with small things, he was happy. He actually liked the pharmaceutical business, so he focused on that more times than none. I didn't care for it, I liked the hard core business. And now at 25 I was expected to breed the next generation of Cullen's.

When I pulled in the driveway to my father's house I took a deep breath and entered the sitting room. My whole family was there. My parents at their seats in the middle, my cousin, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my sister, Alice, and her husband Jasper Whitlock on one couch to the right. Sitting on the couch to the left though was a Goddess. Well to me she looked like a goddess. Her chocolate brown hair was in waves down her back and looked to be reaching her back, I heard her laugh and to me it sounded like angels singing, then she blushed and I had to readjust my pants before I coughed and made my presence known to my family.

"Edward you're home!" My mother squealed, "Come meet Bella." She jumped up and pulled me toward the couch and sat me down to Bella.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"Hello." I whispered back. I had no clue why we were whispering but if it made her feel better then I was fine.

"Edward how was Italy?" my father asked and I had to unglue my eyes from the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

"Fine." I replied and looked at her again. She gave me a small smile and I was overjoyed.

The feelings I was having were foreign to my body, I never felt, giddy, or anxious, but this girl, no this woman was sparking all kinds of things in me and I meant more than just my nether regions.

"Fine, that's all you have to say? Son, let's go speak in my office, then you can resume your staring contest with Isabella." My father ordered and I couldn't deny him. I mouthed a sorry to Bella and she beamed up at me with a smile.

I drug my feet up the stairs and entered my father's office. He was sitting at his desk his hands crossed together and he had an unreadable expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.

"Edward son, you like her." He accused.

"I met her five minutes ago and have spoken less then five words to her, you drug me away before we could even speak." I tried not to sound like a whining two year old, but it didn't work.

"Well I wanted to speak to you before you spoke to her. She doesn't know that her father has married her off. She thinks that Alice wanted to introduce the two of you because of her 'feelings' and that is all." He looked at me and scoffed at Alice's feelings, I believed them but sometimes my father was put off by them, "So you can't tell her about the business or her father's deal."

"What exactly is her father's deal?" I questioned. What kind of man just turns his daughter, his especially beautiful daughter, over to mobsters like us.

"Well he got himself into some trouble with the Pack. He borrowed some money from their bookie and he couldn't pay it back. One of them wanted claim on Isabella to clear the debt and he refused. So I paid off his debt, got you Isabella and he will keep the heat off of us if anything comes up." My father shrugged indifferently, and I didn't like it.

"So how exactly am I supposed to marry this woman who can know nothing about me?" I questioned full of anger.

"I don't know what to tell you Edward, but either way she will be your wife. Maybe we should tell her these things, but I'm guessing you don't want to hurt her." He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Fine, I won't tell her, yet. Eventually I will want to tell her about the business, maybe not everything but she'll need to know, for protection purposes."

"Ok Edward, now go and meet your bride to be properly." He picked up the phone and started dialing and I left the room.

I walked back down to the sitting room to find Bella, my mother, Alice and Rose all sitting looking at a photo album. I coughed like I had done before to make my presence known and all the women in my family made moves to exit the room, each finding somewhere else to be.

"Hello Bella," I greeted her taking the photo album from her lap, "I'm Edward."

She looked flustered and maybe a little overwhelmed but answered with a shaky voice, "My name is Bella."

"I know that," I chuckled, "That's why I said 'hello Bella.'"

She blushed and I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. She had the prettiest eyes that I had ever seen. When I looked into them, I could see her whole soul, her perfect soul. She didn't deserve this life, but I was selfish enough to want her to be with me throughout it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. Alice said you wanted to meet me and I've been here all week because my father is out of town," she rambled.

"Bella it's fine. Listen, do you want to maybe go get some dinner and go back to my house for a movie or something?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly and I took her hand in mine. I didn't feel the need to tell anyone where we were going, because I had the feeling they were all eavesdropping anyway. In the car, Bella and I got to know each other better. Well I got to know her, because my sister had informed her about everything about me. I learned she was twenty three and how her favorite color changed every day. She told me how she was a teacher and how sometimes she liked to write children's books. One day she wanted to write a full novel but didn't think she was good enough. I didn't like how she was so negative about herself.

I asked her why she was so negative and apparently she didn't want to talk about it. I'd have to have one of our guys find out everything they could about Miss Bella, because I didn't want a thing hidden from me. I knew it was hypocritical of me, since I couldn't tell Bella everything, but I didn't care, this was for her safety and for her happiness, I hoped.

We talked through our dinner and discussed everything from recycling to Victorian era practices. I knew I would never get bored with Bella. She was opinionated and passionate. She wouldn't back down from a fight about something she loved and I loved that about her.

Before I knew it our first date had turned into three. Her father still hadn't come back from his 'out of town trip' and I feared he wasn't coming back. Either he was killed by the Pack or was scooped up by the Fed's. No one was sure, and we couldn't come to a consensus about what to do. I wanted Bella to stay with me, but she opted to stay with my parents for the time being. She didn't want to infringe on Alice and Jasper's 'newly wedded bliss' and wasn't comfortable with Emmett and Rosalie. She also thought it was way too soon for us to think about living together. I didn't but that was because I knew exactly where this relationship was going.

On our third date, I asked her to be my girl. She whole heartily agreed and we made out for twenty minutes in my car outside my parent's house. Our lawyer J. Jenks got me the information I wanted about Bella's past the next day and to say I was unhappy was an understatement. She was involved with a man named Riley from the time she was sixteen until her twentieth birthday. They were each other's first everything, including sexual partner. I couldn't be that angry, she was a twenty three year old woman, I didn't expect her to be a virgin. Riley though, liked to lay his hands on Bella. Her medical file was thicker than some of the family's rap sheets. He broke her wrists, legs, ankles and many other things over the years. Apparently my sister had found her the day of her birthday since they went to school together and took her to the hospital and got her treated and cared for her until she was better. Bella left the punk and then he went off the grid.

After I got that information, I had to do a job to let off some steam. Jasper and I picked up some low life drug dealer and questioned him about Charlie Swan's whereabouts. He swore up and down that he didn't know and ended up pissing himself when I raised my arm to punch him. Jasper and I beat him pretty bad and then I went to the gun range and shot off my gun for a while.

Dates with Bella became a more frequent fixture in my life. On our fifth one I told her I loved her and she asked to spend the night at my house. I eagerly pulled her to my elevator of my building and took us to the penthouse floor. I knew I would have to look into an actual house soon for the two of us and it would be easier to do it myself then to hear Bella fight with me over money and size. I left her in the front room so I could pick up a few things and then took her back to my bedroom.

Bella was uneasy and nervous and I hated it. I didn't want her to be that way with me. I pulled her into a hug and she snuggled into my chest, "Don't worry beautiful girl, we don't have to do anything."

"I want to Edward, I want you so bad, I just….don't want to be bad at it." she bit her lip and my cock awakened in my pants.

"Why would it be bad love?" I questioned already knowing the answer. This had to do with that asshole she was with before.

"Just drop it Edward." She started to unbutton my shirt and pulled it off my shoulders. Her hand ran down my abs and I shivered in desire. She reached for my belt and I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You first beautiful girl." I whispered against her neck as I placed open mouth kisses all over her.

"Edward, it's been a long time." I reached up to cup her face before I answered.

"I won't hurt you Bella." I promised.

"I know you won't. I trust you." I felt like a piece of shit when she told me she trusted me because all I had done to her was lie throughout our relationship about my life.

We slowly removed our clothes and fell into the bed laying touches anywhere we could reach followed by kisses all over our bodies. I reached down to touch Bella's sex but was stopped by her hand, "Only you the first time Edward, please." She gave me those big doe eyes of hers and I caved.

I crawled between her legs and lined myself up with her. With one arm on each side of her head I started to slid inside of her. I felt her tense and immediately stopped. I placed kisses all over her face, her eyes, her cute little nose, everywhere I could. She giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm ready Edward, make me yours." Her voice was husky and rivaled a porn stars, only really sexy, not cheesy.

I started to push myself inside her and was overwhelmed at the feeling. I ever so slowly finally pushed all the way inside of her. When I looked down at her face, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered.

"No, I'm just…..consumed by my love for you, it's a wonderful feeling." She cupped my cheek and then wiggled her hips letting me know she wanted me to continue.

I slowly made love to the woman that would one day be my wife. I couldn't wait to actually make that happen. I let everything go for the time being and was just _with _her. We were just Edward and Bella when we were making love. There was nothing hanging over our heads, we were just celebrating our love for one another.

Soon, way too soon, I couldn't hold it anymore, "Bella baby, oh God." I shuddered on top of her and felt like a virgin. "I'm sorry Bella."

"What are you sorry for you silly man, that was wonderful." She giggled.

"But you didn't….." I trailed off, if anyone ever heard this story I'd be the laughing stock of the family.

"I have you, Edward, that's all I need." She kissed my chest and I rolled us so she was laying on my chest.

"I love you Bella, more than anything." I kissed her forehead and I nodded off to sleep.

After that night, Bella spent most nights at my place and I was on the hunt for a engagement ring, and a house for us. I wanted to enlist my sister in the hunts, but knew she couldn't keep a secret to save her life, which was ironic since she was royalty, a true Mafia Princess.

Six more weeks passed and I found the perfect house that was only five minutes away from my parents. Then the next week I found the perfect ring for Bella. I wanted to get a bigger diamond, but knew she would protest and say it was too much. Her ring was unique and special just like she was. So I waited. I had some of the guys I knew renovate our new house to my liking and it would be done by the time I wanted to propose. I decided to wait for our six month anniversary. My father wanted to explain the business to Bella, but I asked him not to. I wanted to wait for us to be married, so even if she wanted to run, it would be more difficult.

Nothing had shown up on the Charlie Swan hunt. The rumors were still going about his abduction by The Pack, some say the Fed's were holding him, waiting for their perfect moment. I didn't care, my Bella was sad that her father had been missing and was starting to really worry. I assured her I would make some phone calls to people I knew and let her know if they found something.

The night of our six month anniversary, I went to our new house and set up candles and a picnic dinner in the living room. I ordered her favorite dinner and had the wine that we had on our first date. I left Bella little clue cards throughout the day, telling her where to go and when to meet me. I sent her to get a massage, and a manicure, a new dress, the whole she-bang. The last clue was to come to this address at seven. When she arrived I was waiting on the steps in my tux.

"Well don't you look debonair Mr. Cullen." She gave a little curtsy and I just chuckled at her silliness.

"And you Miss Swan, look delectable." I pulled her in for a hug and nibbled on her ear lob. I knew that drove her wild.

"Why are we here Edward?" she questioned, looking all around and I assumed she was admiring the outside of the house.

"Come inside and find out." I offered her my hand and she easily took it.

I pulled her in behind me and led her to the picnic setup I had laid out. I heard her gasp and saw her other hand fly to her mouth, "Edward," she sighed adorningly.

"Bella come, sit down." I made sure she was settled before I sat down myself. Then I opened the wine and offered her a glass. "To new beginnings." I offered.

She raised an eyebrow but still took the toast. "Do you like this house?" I asked.

"I love it, it's absolutely gorgeous." I saw her looking around and when she looked out the back doors of the living room she saw the backyard. It was covered in flowers for a garden and I knew she would love it.

"I'm glad you love it, because its ours." She started choking on her drink and I patted her back.

"What do you mean ours?" she asked full of surprise.

"I mean, you only have to answer one question and you can have this house." I smirked at her and pulled her to a standing position while I stayed down. "So Miss Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of filling this house with lots of beautiful babies, and be my wife?"

She just stared at me and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Yes Edward, I'll marry you."

We made love all over the house efficiently christening all the rooms. We called my family and had them meet us for brunch the next morning. As soon as we walked in the door, Alice, Rose and my mother attacked Bella demanding to see the ring and they started making the wedding plans.

The women decided they needed at least six months to prepare a proper wedding and I thought it was perfect. Bella and I decided to have our wedding on the anniversary of the day we met. I thought it was perfect. Apparently the younger girls were taking care of the wedding while my mother was decorating the house, which meant we couldn't move in their until after the wedding. While the girls were doing their planning, I was doing real work. I had found a lead on Charlie's whereabouts and was following it. Bella stayed in the penthouse and I always had at least one guard there to protect her. She didn't know it, but I did and it made me feel better.

I started coming home late and leaving early most days. Bella was getting upset. I rarely saw her, but when I did she always looked as if she was going to cry. Two months after I proposed Bella cornered me when I came in one night. I was covered in blood from beating up that damn junkie again.

"Why are you covered in blood Edward?" she demanded. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked beautiful in a tiny little short pajama set. "Answer me Edward."

"Bella there are a lot of things you need to know, but I can't tell you." I could have lied and told her I saved someone or something. She let it go with a nod and returned to bed. After I was cleaned up and getting into bed she whispered, "I'm going shopping for a dress tomorrow."

"I hope you find the one you want." I placed a kiss on her forehead and snuggled against her.

We didn't bring up the blood incident again. Alice and my mother said that Bella had been 'off' last few weeks and I was determined to figure out what was wrong. I knew I had been neglecting her, but the sooner I dealt with her piece of shit father, the sooner we could go on with our lives.

The day of our wedding came up so fast and I couldn't believe it was finally here. I woke up feeling giddy and Emmett told me to find my balls before he put me in a dress. I didn't like that comment and pulled my gun from my jacket and pointed it at his head. That shut his ass up.

An hour before the ceremony was due to start, Alice came in frantic. "Bella's gone!" she cried.

"What do you mean gone?" I yelled and Jasper moved closer to Alice I guess to protect her from my anger.

"I mean someone came in to see her, she asked me to give them a few minutes and when I came back she was gone. All that was left was a note for you." She handed it to me and with shaky hands I opened it.

_**I knew you were too good to be true. **_

_**~Bella**_

"Someone told her the truth." I ran a hand through my hair and sat down."I have to find her."

"Her car's gone. Do you have gps? You can track it." Emmett said coming back into my room.

"Yeah I do." I perked up and made a call. I was surprised to find that the address was for our new house.

I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to the house hoping she didn't leave before I got there. I ran up the steps to the house as soon as I arrived yelling for her, "Bella, baby come out please."

I searched the house inside and then went towards the backdoor and I saw her sitting in a swing that was hanging from a tree. She was in her wedding dress but had no shoes on.

"Bella…." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked. "I know I had my suspicions but…"

"I was Bella, I swear." I confessed. I dropped down to my knees between her legs and held her hands in mine, "Who came to see you?"

"My father, he's with the Fed's. He's trying to get me to go into witness protection with him." She shrugged.

"Are….are you going to?" I questioned and my heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"I can't. Not now." She answered. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Why not, if that's what you want?" I reached for her face and she flinched back from me.

"Because I can't just up and leave the father of my child while I'm pregnant." She said with finality.

Child? Pregnant? Father? I heard the words, but didn't process them. I sat stone still for a good while before I stood up and picked her up and twirled her around. "A baby?" I exclaimed.

"We have bigger problems then a baby Edward. My father has leaked everything to the Feds." She sighed and didn't look happy. I didn't want the news of our baby to be tainted this way. Then she went on, "Why are you here Edward? It's not like it was real for you like it was me. I was an arranged marriage for you, and I was sent to give you an heir, so now I have then what? Are you going to throw me away and go back to your playboy ways?" she had tears and her makeup running all down her face.

"How could you say that?" I said slightly hurt.

"You told them to pick someone and your father paid of The Pack so that Jacob Black wouldn't use me as a sex slave!" she yelled at me. My father never told me who it was that wanted claim on my Bella and now I knew and I would handle it.

"It wasn't like that Bella," I tried to defend, "Ok maybe at first, before I met you, but once I met you, I knew it was different."

"Are you going to go to jail?" she asked in a small voice.

"Probably not and even if I do it would only be for something small. They don't have anything on me." I assured her.

"Do you promise? I don't think I can do this without you." She cried.

"How about we go get you cleaned up, get us married, and then we'll deal with everything else." I hugged her close to me and sighed in relief when she nodded her head.

We drove back to the church and were met with many curious eyes. Our little episode was entertained by saying Bella had cold feet because her father couldn't be present. I made sure to inform my father of our real problems and he said he would take care of it. I wasn't sure how and in that moment I didn't care. That day I married Isabella Swan and she forever became Isabella Cullen.

Two months after our wedding we found out we were having a little boy, we decided to name him Masen Carlisle Cullen. Bella was taking to pregnancy like a champion. She suffered through the morning sickness and the constant pee breaks and didn't complain once.

When Bella was seven months pregnant, I was arrested. They said for drug trafficking but I refused to say anything with out my lawyer and I knew he would get me back to Bella as fast as he could. The only problem was that one of the cops, pointed his gun at my Bella and she went into early labor because she was having a panic attack.

My father made sure that the whole family was with her while I couldn't. They tried to stop the labor or at least delay it but it seems Mase wanted the world to meet him. Unfortunately I was being arraigned in court when he was born. I wanted to kill Charlie for doing this to us. I missed my first son's birth, and I felt like a piece of shit father already. My lawyer got me out on bond and I went straight to the hospital. I opened the hospital door and saw my wife feeding our son from her breast, it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Hey there Mr. Cullen, I think someone would like to meet his daddy." She beamed at me.

"I think I'd like to meet him too." I picked up my son and held him in my arms for the first time, "Geez Mase, you couldn't wait a few more hours for Daddy?" I asked my son. He snuggled into my chest and fell right to sleep.

"What happens now?" Bella asked.

"We'll take care of it." I assured her.

"Whatever it takes to keep our family together." she replied. She didn't care what happened to her father. We had a family of our own to look after, at least that's what she told me. Bella took to Mafia life surprisingly well.

And we did take care of it. My father knew a few Fed's from the Witness Protection Program. He found out when they were moving Charlie and sent Jasper and I to do the job. He felt I deserved the retribution and I trusted Jasper with my life. The Fed's left the safe house and Jasper and I approached it. I made sure to play with Charlie before I killed him, I even showed him a picture of Masen. He cried and begged for his life, but I still took it and I didn't even feel bad about it.

That night I went home to my wife and son. As we were putting him to bed, my phone rang, letting me know that all the chargers had been dropped against me and everyone else in our circle because their key witness had disappeared. Without his testimony they had nothing.

Bella and I sighed in relief but knew that this could happen again in the future. She handled it well and promised to always stand by my side. I know we had been set up together but she couldn't be any more perfect for me and I thanked God every day that I had her as my wife. She changed me and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
